


A Brave New World

by Bobby_B_saves_Westeros



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashara Dayne Lives, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon is a Knight, Jon raised in Dorne, Multi, N plus A equals J, Politics, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_B_saves_Westeros/pseuds/Bobby_B_saves_Westeros
Summary: The story follows the journey of Ser Jon Sand a knight of House Dayne as he roped into the Game of Thrones.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Tyene Sand/Jon Snow
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	A Brave New World

The warm ball of light filtered through his thin eyelids awoke him. Rays of brightness cast squares onto the glossy stone floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room which decorated its otherwise simplicity. He blinked a few times, in an attempt to help his eyes adjust to the illumination directed right at his defenseless figure. He felt a sudden stir on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw his lover's head on top of him, her hands circling his body.

He slowly untangled himself from her and sat on the edge of the massive bed. A pair of hands suddenly circled around his shoulders and Jon chuckled as he was pushed back onto the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Ari,” he breathes. “I have to train Edric.”

“There is time for that. Later," Arianne whispered in his ear after rolling her naked body on top of him. Her soft hand travels down and begins to stroke his cock. "Now, spend the morning with me.”

“Ari...” he protested. She curled her hand around the girth and stroked. His cock jerked hopefully in her hand.

"Shhhhhh...." she silenced her placing his cock at the center of her cunt. Couldn’t say no to that.

Slowly, she lowered her body and guided his cock past her lips and into her cunt. Jon looked over his stomach. His shaft was completely inside her body. He looked up at her massive breasts, then looked at her face.  
  
Their eyes met, both smiled. Arianne was in his saddle, she started to ride his hard cock.  
  
Jon looked again past his stomach and watched his cock appear, then disappear as Arianne moved several inches up and back down. But soon, he was watching her mounds of female flesh move up, down, left, and right as Arianne rode him. Occasionally, their eyes met but most of the time Jon watch her breasts wiggle and jiggle as she rode his cock.  
  
"Oh, Princess. I love you riding me. Ride me faster. I want to see your breasts bounce around."  
  
Arianne moved up and down faster. Her breasts did like-wise.  
  
"Are you enjoying having me in your saddle? Do you like watching my breasts bouncing around?" Arianne asked.  
  
"Yes. Definitely yes."  
  
"I always knew you loved my tits," Arianne suggested, as she laughed softly.  
  
"Can you blame me?"  
  
Arianne leaned forward, a nipple and its breast close to his mouth. "Then make love to them."  
  
For several minutes, Jon supported her left breast by having it rest on his lips and sucking. Then her right breast received similar support.  
  
Arianne moved back and began to ride his hard cock even faster. Jon continued to watch her breasts move in every possible direction. A few times he watched his cock appear, then disappear into her body.  
  
Arianne continued her ride for many minutes. "Fuck me. Fuck hard and fast," she said and got on her back. She elevated her ass with a firm pillow and spread her legs wide. Jon got between her legs, his cock within inches of her moist pink treasure  
  
Jon moved forward, his cock head easily separated her lips -- then pushed into her cunt. Inch by inch, his shaft followed -- as deep as possible. Then he partway pulled out, but in deep again. Again, and again -- his shaft enters her body, then was partway pulled out. But his cock head was always inside her moist cunt. Jon penetrated and explored her cunt. Jon began fucking her faster and harder. His thrusts turned to ramming and pounding of her cunt. Frequently his balls hit her ass on the deep penetrations. Arianne's body started to shake. Arianne reached down and started to rub her clitoris vigorously with several fingers. With every penetration, Jon drove into her cunt as deep as possible -- his cock started to throb. Her body quivered and jerked. Then a wave of motion started in her cunt and spread through her entire body.  
  
Jon pushed his arms under her legs. The inside of his elbows locked with the back of her knees. He moved slightly forward and lifted her up. He pushed forward, her legs touched her breasts. Every cock penetration was as deep as possible. Again and again, Arianne was penetrated and explored. His cock was throbbing harder. Another, less intense, wave of motion spread through Arianne's body. Jon was pounding her cunt as hard and as fast as he could. His cock enlarged slightly, then exploded.

Jon laid down on her body. Her breasts flattened, she was pushed into the mattress. His cock was still inside her body but gradually it was decreasing in size.  
  
At last, they separated. His left hand was holding her right hand.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked in her snake voice

"No, it wasn't." Jon agreed. There was a knock at the door which made the two lovers stumble for their clothes. Once dressed, Jon walked to the door and opened it to see Arianne's cousin Lady Tyene Sand and Jon's occasional lover, standing outside the door.

"Are you finished?" she asked with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Just now," he replied and held the door open. Tyene's eyes settled on her cousin and both women shared a look.

"Father asked for you," the sand snake said entering the princess' chambers.

"Did he say why?"

Tyene sighed, "he told me to bring you and I informed you. Now, go. I have to discuss something with my cousin."

Jon chuckled and left the women to do what they wanted to do. He made his way towards the Tower of the Sun to meet his mentor, Prince Oberyn Martell who trained Jon from an early age and knighted when Jon was fifteen. Since then he became a household knight for the Martells.

He was greeted by Obara, Prince Oberyn's eldest daughter, at the door and motioned him to enter. Jon entered the room and found the Prince seated on his chair with his paramour Lady Ellaria Sand on his lap.

"About time you showed," Prince Oberyn barked as he noticed Jon.

"I just heard and came here as soon as possible," Jon said and placed his butt on the chair opposite of Oberyn.

"Doran sent a rider. He wants us to meet him."

"Us?"

"Yes."

Jon nodded. "I'll go and ready the horses."

After a short ride, they reached The Water gardens where the ruling Prince of Dorne resides. The Water Gardens is a palace with gardens and waterworks that serves as a private retreat to House Martell, the rulers of Dorne. The Gardens were located on a beach next to the Summer Sea, three leagues to the west of Sunspear on a coastal road.

The stable boy took their horses as soon as they arrived at the Gardens. They made their way to the pool and saw Prince Doran seated at the edge of the pool watching the children play with a smile on his face. His guard Areo Hotah noticed the approaching men and notified his prince.

The ruling prince turned his head and whispered something to Areo who then wheeled the prince away from the garden. Jon and his mentor followed as Areo transported Prince Doran to the Prince's solar.

Jon and Prince Oberyn waited as Areo closed the door to the solar. The guard took his position behind his prince.

"I'm afraid there is some bad news," Prince Doran said and passed a scroll to Jon. His heart humped as he took the scroll from Doran. His mind instantly went to his mother Lady Ashara Dayne who was living at the Starfall. Jon opened the scroll with trembling hands. His whole body shook in anger as he read the content.

"What happened?" he heard the concerned voice of Prince Oberyn.

"His father was attacked on the streets of King's Landing," Prince Doran responded.

"Who is stupid enough to attack the Hand of the King?" the Red viper enquired.

"The Kingslayer," Jon answered clutching the scroll in his hands.

"I must go to King's landing, my prince," he said looking at Doran.

"King's Landing is a dangerous place, boy."

"My father and sisters are there. I have to go."

Doran stared at him and then nodded. "Take a ship. Oberyn will accompany you." The Red Viper looked at his brother and then nodded his consent.

"Ride to Sunspear and prepare for the journey. We sail at dawn," Prince Oberyn commanded and Jon nodded. He thanked Prince Doran and left his solar. He walked in fury towards the stable. He was seeing red. Fucking Lannisters! Ever since he was a kid, he was raised hating the Lannisters and now they gave him one more reason.

* * *

Oberyn watched the boy leave and then turned towards his brother. He wasn't thrilled when Doran said that he was to sail with the boy to the capital but even the Red Viper knows not to question the Ruling Prince of Dorne in front of others.

"What is going on at the capital?" he asked, inclining a little to look at his brother in eyes.

"Lady Stark arrested the Imp and in response, the Kingslayer attacked Lord Stark in the streets of King's Landing."

"And Robert let it happen?" Oberyn questioned.

"The Kingslayer fled the capital after the attack."

"Northerners won't sit idle for long," Oberyn said.

"They won't. That's why I want you to go with the boy. Something is going to happen, I'm sure of it." Oberyn nodded. 

"Is that all?"

"I also heard some news from Essos," Doran said looking at Oberyn.

"What is it?"

"Princess Daenerys was kidnapped a night before her wedding to the Dothraki leader."

"Who did it?"

"Who do you think?" Doran answered with a question of his own.

"And Viserys?"

"I'm not sure."

The Red viper sighed. "That boy was ready to sell his sister to the Dothraki. You still want him to marry Arianne?"

"I'm considering it."

"If he is anything like his father, the marriage is a bad option. I don't want Arianne to suffer the same fate as Elia."

"I'm still considering the arrangement, Oberyn!" Doran announced sternly which ended the argument.

Doran then signaled Areo to transport him. "Speak with the Spider when you are in King's Landing."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
